


Take my stress away

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has a were!peen and it appears during a particularly frustrating and stressful day at work. Rachel, being the amazing wife that she is, helps Quinn relieve that stress. And what better way to do it than to have sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my stress away

Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly as she hung her coat by the apartment door. Her editor had given her a hard time during their meeting, and needless to say, the whole thing was frustrating. She couldn’t blow up though, otherwise she would have to hunt all throughout New York just to find another editor for her upcoming book.

What’s worse was that it was finally time for her dick to appear again, only serving to agitate her even more. She was extremely horny during the first and last day of cock week, and she usually stayed at home during those times. Her sex drive was on full force during this time of the month, and her very sexy wife just seemed to intensify her libido every single time.

She smiled at the thought of her wife, some of her weariness ebbing away. She padded through the apartment and entered their bedroom, where she found Rachel sitting up against the headboard, a thick stack of papers on her lap and her soft, plump lips wrapped around a pen cap.

She unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off before crawling into bed with her wife.

“Hey, baby,” she murmured as she licked the shell of Rachel’s ear.

Rachel giggled and put the stack of papers away and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She grinned and kissed Rachel’s forehead as they pulled apart.

“How was your meeting?” Rachel asked, lips curled into a gentle smile that made Quinn’s heart melt.

“Frustrating,” Quinn sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “The editor kept on bugging me with these questions that aren’t even related to what I’m writing right now.”

“Again?” Rachel asked incredulously, her eyebrows arched. Quinn chuckled at the sight.

“Mmhmm. He kept on rambling about different stuff that I could care less about, too,” she yawned.

“Sorry you had to go through that, baby,” Rachel cooed sweetly. Quinn’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“I’m just glad to be home right now,” she mumbled as she buried her face against the brunette’s neck. “How’s your script going?”

“Pretty good,” Rachel chirped. “I’ve got most of the lines down, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep on studying them.”

“That’s good,” Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Why don’t I help you relax?” Rachel smiled seductively, her eyes landing on the bulge in Quinn’s jeans.

“I think I’d love that,” Quinn smirked.

“Strip down to your boxers and lie down on your back,” Rachel commanded, making Quinn’s dick harden further.

Quinn swallowed and nodded. She loved it when Rachel took control; it always led to hot sex between them. She unclasped her bra and flung it across the room, soon followed by her jeans. She lay down in nothing but her purple boxers with a golden star placed on the crotch, custom-made by Rachel.

“Oooh, you wore my favorite boxers,” Rachel giggled in delight as she raked her fingernails across Quinn’s toned abs.

“I know how much you love it when I wear them, babe,” Quinn laughed.

“I’m glad you did,” Rachel purred as she rubbed Quinn’s shaft through the material.

Quinn let out a moan and felt her member twitch as Rachel continued to rub her. She looked down and saw Rachel’s head in between her legs, a devious smirk playing at her lips.

“Holy fuck,” she husked out.

“Relax, baby… Let me do all the work today…” Rachel said seductively as she pulled Quinn’s boxers down, her shaft standing proudly between her legs.

Quinn groaned at the promise of earth-shattering orgasms in Rachel’s voice. She watched as Rachel’s fingers ran across the length of her prick, making it twitch. Rachel licked her lips and wrapped her fist around the base of her meat, stroking and pumping it. Quinn threw her head back and panted, grinding her hips to slide her erection through Rachel’s fist.

“Mmm, someone’s excited,” Rachel teased as she kissed the head of Quinn’s cock.

“I’m always excited for you to suck me off, babe,” Quinn grinned, watching as Rachel’s hot and wet tongue licked across the length of her dick, her hands gripping at the sheets. Rachel wrapped her fingers around the base of her dick, her tongue swirling across its tip. She took the whole of Quinn’s length in her mouth, causing the blonde to let out a guttural moan.

“Damn, that mouth is so fucking good,” Quinn groaned out as Rachel sucked her off.

Rachel smiled, pleased, and played with her testicles, her head bobbing up and down on her thick member. Quinn moaned at the sensation of her wife’s hot and talented mouth wrapped around her length, her hips jerking and her cock twitching. Rachel raked her teeth against Quinn’s length, making her groan in pleasure.

“Fuck, baby,” she panted as Rachel’s tongue ran against the whole of her length before taking it again in her mouth. “What a good cocksucker…”

Rachel moaned around her cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down her length. Her wife squeezed and massaged her balls, and she had to fight hard not to cum early.

“Can I fuck your face, Rachel?” Quinn grunted as Rachel bobbed her head faster. A soft hum of approval came from the brunette, and Quinn took that as her cue. She gripped Rachel’s hair and rutted her hips into her warm mouth, moaning and groaning as she lost herself in the sheer pleasure of it.

She silently thanked the heavens for her Rachel’s of a gag reflex as she pumped her dick into her mouth. Rachel kept swallowing around her hard-on, her hands having a choke hold on her balls. She sucked in a deep breath as she watched Rachel’s lips stretched out to accommodate her girth, her balls slapping against her chin repeatedly.

Rachel sucked her faster, her cheeks hollowing as Quinn fucked up into her mouth. Quinn felt her testicles tighten and her stomach coil; a sign of her impending orgasm.

“You gonna swallow my cum, baby?” she groaned out. Rachel nodded quickly, the sounds of harsh sucks and slurps filling the room. Quinn groaned and quickened her thrusts, her balls tightening further. “G-gonna cum!”

Thick spurts of her cum shot out of her cock and into her wife’s waiting mouth. She let go of Rachel’s hair and slowed down her thrusts, knees buckling as she emptied herself.

“You taste so good,” Rachel crooned and made a show of swallowing Quinn’s cum. Quinn felt her cock twitch at the dirty sight before her. God, she was just so horny.

“C’mere,” she mumbled as she pulled Rachel in for a passionate kiss. She kissed her wife hungrily as she slipped her hands inside her shirt, moaning into Rachel’s mouth when her hands came in contact with her breasts.

“I wanted to be ready,” Rachel grinned as she pulled off her shirt. “I know how horny you get on the first day.”

Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her wife’s smooth and perky tits. She sat up and hungrily sucked on each mound of flesh. Rachel gasped and shuddered as Quinn squeezed her breasts, her tongue swirling and licking her hardened nipples. Quinn devoured them, her hand wandering down to her heated core.

“Fuck, Quinn,” Rachel groaned as Quinn rubbed her pussy through her shorts.

“You’re so wet,” Quinn murmured appreciatively as she slipped her hand inside Rachel’s shorts, collecting the wetness that had gathered outside her core.

“Lie down,” Rachel hissed as she pushed Quinn back down on the bed.

Quinn grunted as her head hit the pillows. Rachel stared at her intensely, her brown eyes filled with lust and hunger. It caused her to shiver, knowing how much her wife loved to be in control at times.

“I’m in control, remember?” Rachel purred as she ran a finger down Quinn’s chest. “So you better relax and let me do the fucking here.”

Quinn gulped and lay still, watching as Rachel smirked sexily. She decided to obey this time, knowing that she would end up with her wrists cuffed to the metal rungs of the headboard if she didn’t. Rachel had done it a few times in the past as revenge when she disobeyed her orders of just lying still. It led to hours and hours of teasing, with Rachel not allowing her to come until she had learned her lesson.

“Good girl,” Rachel smiled as she straddled Quinn’s stomach.

Quinn moaned at the feel of Rachel’s slick pussy dragging across her stomach. She could feel the heat of her soaked snatch, coupled with the girl cum that was now streaking along her abs.

“I just love your strong abs,” Rachel husked out as she planted her palms against Quinn’s chest, dragging her sex across her pale stomach. “Especially when I lick our cum off of it…”

Quinn groaned at the filthy words that she was saying. If there was one thing they both enjoyed a lot, it was the dirty talk whenever they had sex.

“Fuck, baby,” she moaned, her hands gripping Rachel’s waist.

“And I just love your cock so much… Filling me up and stretching my cunt good,” Rachel sighed, bending down to nip at Quinn’s defined jawline.

“H-holy shit,” Quinn cursed as she felt Rachel’s hand wrap around her cock. Soft pants escaped her lips as her Rachel pumped her shaft, and she had to fight the urge to just fuck into it. “S-so good, baby… I love it when you give me a handjob…”

“Do you want me to fuck you with my pussy? Hmm?” Rachel rasped out as she squeezed Quinn’s throbbing hard-on, making the blonde gasp and jerk her hips. “Do you want me to choke your big dick?”

“F-fuck, yeah,” Quinn groaned out, her hazel eyes dark with lust. “I want to feel your pussy around my cock, baby.”

Quinn watched as Rachel smirked deviously. The brunette raised herself and lined up her entrance with the blonde’s dick. Quinn could feel the heat of Rachel’s slick snatch, making her cock twitch in anticipation. She just wanted to fuck her wife’s sopping sex, but from their position, it was Rachel that was going to do the fucking.

“You ready for me, baby?” Rachel husked out. Quinn nodded vigorously, the pain of her arousal growing stronger with each passing second. “Alright, here we go.”

Without warning, Rachel slammed down on Quinn’s thick meat, causing the blonde to gasp sharply in surprise and the brunette scream in pleasure. Quinn moaned as Rachel bounced roughly against her cock, her chest heaving and heavy pants tearing through her lips.

“Shit, baby, so tight,” Quinn groaned as Rachel’s pussy walls massaged her thick meat. She could feel her wife’s slick core walls gushing out wetness, soaking her shaft and thighs.

“So big,” Rachel whined, her pussy having a choke hold on Quinn’s pulsing member. “Oh, Quinn. Mmm, _fuck!_ ” she sighed, working her hips up and down, rocking back and forth.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Quinn asked, her voice thick with her arousal.

“Mmm, yesssss…” Rachel hissed and dug her nails into Quinn’s stomach.  

Quinn groaned as she watched Rachel bounce up and down roughly on her throbbing erection, as though she had been craving for it all day. She let out a guttural moan as she watched her prick disappear into her wife’s tight hole.

“Oooh yeah, baby,” Rachel suddenly shrieked. “So good! Fuck! I love your dick in my pussy!”

Sounds of Rachel’s screaming and Quinn’s moans of pleasure filled the room, accompanied by their wet skin slapping and the squelching of Rachel’s grasping snatch. Quinn gasped as Rachel tightened around her shaft, choking it and not letting it go.

“That’s it, babe! Keep riding my cock,” Quinn moaned, her eyes screwed shut as she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation of being immersed inside Rachel’s soft heat. “Fucking _use_ that sexy pussy!”

Quinn felt her balls tighten as Rachel’s walls tightened even more around her prick. She fought off her orgasm as hard as she could, wanting to come together with her wife. Panting heavily, she rutted desperately into Rachel.

“Shit! Baby, I’m g-gonna cum,” Quinn gasped as Rachel’s hole clenched around her.

“M-me too,” Rachel whimpered as she slammed her hips downwards. “I’m going to cum so hard for your big, hard cock, Quinn!”

Quinn growled and thrust up into Rachel, tearing a short scream from her lungs. “C’mon baby. Squirt for me.”

Hips stuttering in their rhythm, Rachel threw her head back and sobbed Quinn’s name as she came, her body arching as the shockwaves of her orgasm coursed through her veins.

“Shit!” Quinn screamed, losing it as Rachel’s pussy juices drenched her cock. Gripping Rachel’s waist, she hammered repeatedly into her until thick ropes of her sperm shot deep inside the deliciously hot prison above her.

“Mmm, baby…” Rachel moaned as she slumped forward, her forehead resting against Quinn’s collarbone. “My pussy feels so warm with your cum…”

“Would you like more?” Quinn offered with a tempting smirk, running her hands up and down Rachel’s sides.

“Yes!” Rachel squealed as Quinn flipped them over and pinned her wrists above her head.

Grinning widely, Quinn rolled her hips in fluid motions, getting her erection deeper into Rachel’s clenching hole. “You’re done fucking me, so it’s my turn to fuck you,” she growled and humped against Rachel.

“I’d love that,” Rachel gasped as Quinn mouthed at her plush tits. “Give my pussy some real good pounding, Quinn,” she begged, snaking her arms around Quinn’s neck.

Quinn laughed and jackhammered into Rachel, enjoying the way she moaned and screamed and begged to be fucked harder, faster, and deeper. She shoved a hand between their joint bodies and strummed Rachel’s twitching clit, relishing in the velvety heat that welcomed her cock every time she pushed forward.

She swallowed Rachel’s ecstatic moans by crashing their lips together, kissing sloppily as she pounded and pummeled the hot, soaking pussy below her. Her hands were all over Rachel: her face, her chest, her sides, her stomach, before she settled them on her ass. Rachel wailed as she was nailed relentlessly into their bed, her walls sucking in all of Quinn.

“Scream for me, baby. Listen to your dirty pussy, so wet for my dick,” Quinn demanded gruffly and snapped her hips forward, while Rachel thrashed and writhed underneath her.

“Quinn!” Rachel screamed, her hands flying towards Quinn’s sweaty back. Quinn groaned and drove her cock deeper, with Rachel gasping and sobbing as she ran her hands all over her torso. “Oh, Quinn! Fuck, yes!”

“Yeah? You like it when I fuck you, baby? You like it when I give it to you rough?” Quinn smirked, groping Rachel’s ass as she pounded away.

Rachel couldn’t answer, just babbling and mewling incoherently, her lips parted in continuous chants of Quinn’s name and a slur of curses and ecstatic moaning of approval. Chuckling lowly, Quinn buried her prick balls-deep in Rachel’s needy pussy and let herself go, dumping her load until she was milked dry. Rachel whined and keened into Quinn, slapping her back as she greedily sucked in all of her cum before orgasming herself.

“So full,” Rachel whimpered and clenched weakly around Quinn.

Exhaling shakily, Quinn slowly pumped forward, pushing in as much of her cum as deeply as she could into Rachel. After a few more thrusts, she pulled out, not wanting to leave Rachel sore. She distracted herself from looking between Rachel’s thighs-where surely their combined cum was oozing out of her-by kissing her on the lips and pulling her into her arms.

She felt Rachel shiver and embraced her more tightly, molding their naked and spent bodies together. This was the perfect way to release the remaining stress that she felt; just cuddling with her wife after having sex.

“Do you feel better?” Rachel asked, smiling tiredly up at Quinn. Still so beautiful, Quinn thought, as she brushed Rachel’s hair aside to show all of her face.

“I always do when I’m with you,” Quinn answered and smiled fondly at Rachel. “Thank you so much, Rach. I love you,” she murmured and rubbed their noses together.

Giggling softly, Rachel crinkled her nose and tapped Quinn’s lips. “Anytime, Quinn. I love you too.”

Content and happy, Quinn fell into a blissful sleep with Rachel snuggled close to her.


End file.
